memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped in Time
| number = | miniseries =YA Novels | minino =12 | date =2372 & June 1944 | editor =Lisa Clancy| author =Ted Pedersen | illustrator =Todd Cameron Hamilton | omnibus = | published =Paperback - | pages =128 | publisher = | ISBN =ISBN 0671014404 | altcover = | }} Jake, Nog and Chief O'Brien pursue a Changeling back in time to the Second World War. Publisher's description A blast to the past! Jake Sisko is wondering where life will take him next... and the answer is the past! Chief O'Brien has promised to deliver a gift to a physicist, Professor Jonathan Vance, and Jake and Nog are allowed to accompany him to France. Vance shows them his "time machine," the first one ever to control time jumps with accuracy. When his assistant, Kruger, attacks him and steals the control device, Jake, Nog and O'Brien leap through the portal after him. They find themselves in Normandy, France, in 1944 during the middle of World War II. With Kruger joining the ranks of the Third Reich as a colonel, history is about to be changed forever. Can they stop Kruger from informing Hitler that a secret invasion will happen in Normandy? Summary References Characters :Marion Dulmur • Jean • Kira Nerys • Kruger • Gariff Lucsly • Maurice • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Brigitte Picard • Jean-Luc Picard • • Pierre • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Jonathan Vance Bud Abbott • Julian Bashir • Lou Costello • Jadzia Dax • Ernest Hemingway • Adolf Hitler • Victor Hugo • James Leyton • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Odo • Olvek • René Picard • Robert Picard • Quark • Rom Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran star system • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Eiffel Tower • France • La Barre • Left Bank • New Orleans • Normandy • Operations center • Paris • Promenade • Provence • San Francisco • Seine River • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • station commander's office Bajoran wormhole • Berlin • Gamma Quadrant • Iszm • Mars • Martian colonies Starships and vehicles : ( ) • hovercraft • tank • train • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human (American • British • Cajun • English • French • German • Irish • Roman) Borg • Jem'Hadar • Vulcan States and organizations :Advanced Physics Research Center • Allies of World War II • Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Founders • French Resistance • Nazi • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Third Reich • United Federation of Planets German High Command Science and technology :commbadge • holosuite • hyperwarp • Jakardian sonic whip • PADD • phaser • replicator • rifle • space station • temporal anomaly • temporal displacement • temporal portal • transporter • transporter station • UFO • warp drive Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • colonel Other references :1889 • Battle of Britain • Battle of Trafalgar • bonsai tree • coffee • crawfish • Dark Ages • D-Day • French language • French Revolution • grits • latinum • Les Misérables • Operation Overlord • Orion tree toad • Second World War • Third World War • tube grub Appendices Background information *"Trapped in Time" was the last Star Trek: Deep Space Nine young adult novel. Related stories *"Trapped in Time" takes place after "Homefront" and " ". Admiral Leyton's coup attempt is mentioned. *Dulmur and Lucsly were first seen in "Trials and Tribble-ations". External links * Connections | nextpocket=The Garden | voyages1=DS9 | adbefore1=Reflections | adafter1=Crossfire | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2372| date1=1944| prevdate1=Home is the Hunter | nextdate1=When the Stars Come a-Calling| }} category:books Category:DS9 novels Category:YA novels